deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Maxevil/Fighters from the show, my lineup, and the lineups of the users I collabed
These are the fighters from the official show, my fanon lineup, and the fanon lineups of the users I officially made collaborations with (The ones that are Bold are my favorite characters): Winners Official Show Zero Suit Samus.png|Samus Aran (Metroid, Nintendo) in "Boba Fett vs Samus Aran" (both original and remastered). Akuma the badass.png|Akuma (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Akuma vs Shang Tsung". Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-TRN259) 001.png|'Rogue (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Rogue vs Wonder Woman"'. Zangief.gif|Zangief (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Mike Haggar vs Zangief". 87Leonardo.jpeg|'Leonardo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale" and "Zitz vs Leonardo"'. MP9 Yoshi.png|'Yoshi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Yoshi vs Riptor"'. Taokaka.png|Taokaka (BlazBlue, Arc System Works) in "Felicia vs Taokaka". Spawn-comics-1920x1080-wallpaper-2113755.jpg|Spawn (Spawn, Image Comics) in "Kratos vs Spawn". Dig Dug.png|Dig Dug (Dig Dug, Namco) in "Bomberman vs Dig Dug". Scouter Vegeta.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Vegeta vs Shadow the Hedgehog". Untitledsonic.png|'Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Mario vs Sonic"'. Luke skywalker render by aracnify-d92wav8.png|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars, Disney) in "Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter". Mai shiranui extra artwork by geos9104-d4p1tgd.png|'Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters, SNK) in "Chun-Li vs Mai Shiranui"'. Rainbowtongue.jpg|'Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, Hasbro) in "Starscream vs Rainbow Dash"'. Master Chief.jpg|Master Chief (Halo, Microsoft) in "Master Chief vs Doomguy". MetalSonic.jpg|'Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Wily"'. 250px-Peach SSB4.png|'Princess Peach (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Zelda vs Peach"'. Thor (Marvel).png|Thor (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Thor vs Raiden". Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|Link (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Link vs Cloud Strife". Spiderman.jpeg|'Spider-Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Batman vs Spider-Man"'. Blanka.png|Blanka (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Pikachu vs Blanka". Superman DC Comics.jpg|Superman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Goku vs Superman" (first fight and rematch). He-Man.png|He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Mattel) in "He-Man vs Lion-O". Shao Kahn.png|Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Shao Kahn vs M. Bison". Strider Hiryu.jpg|Strider Hiryu (Strider, Capcom) in"Ryu Hayabusa vs Strider Hiryu". Black Orchid.png|Black Orchid (Killer Instinct, Microsoft) in "Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine vs Black Orchid". 250px-Fox SSB4.png|'Fox McCloud (Star Fox, Nintendo) in "Fox vs Bucky"'. RoboCop Apro319.png|Robocop (Robocop, MGM) in "Terminator vs Robocop". Sonic-generations--modern-tails.png|Miles "Tails"Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Luigi vs Tails". 250px-009Blastoise.png|'Blastoise (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Kanto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale"'. Fulgore.png|Fulgore (Killer Instinct, Microsoft) in "Fulgore vs Sektor". Godzilla 2014 the king himself by sonichedgehog2-d7c6v42.png|'Godzilla (Godzilla, Toho) in "Godzilla vs Gamera"'. Batman 3.png|'Batman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Batman vs Captain America"'. Epyon.jpg|Gundam Epyon (Gundam, Sunrise Inc.) in "Tigerzord vs Epyon". Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Ryu Hoshi vs Scorpion". Deadpool.png|'Deadpool (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Deadpool vs Deathstroke"'. 250px-Kirby SSB4.png|'Kirby (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Kirby vs Majin Buu"'. Sol Badguy.png|Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear, Arc System Works) in "Ragna the Bloodedge vs Sol Badguy". Toph10.png|'Toph Beifong (Avatar, Nickelodeon) in "Gaara vs Toph Beifong"'. Guts.png|Guts (Berserk, Hakusensha) in "Guts vs Nightmare". Ironman.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in"Iron Man vs Lex Luthor". Goliath by spiedyfan-d6d0sgp.png|'Goliath (Gargoyles, Disney) in "Beast vs Goliath"'. Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear, Konami) in "Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher". Doc doom.png|Dr. Doom (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Darth Vader vs Dr. Doom". 250px-Donkey Kong SSB4.png|'Donkey Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Donkey Kong vs Knuckles"'. Raiden metal gear revengeance tribute by garang76-d4l92os.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear, Konami) in "Wolverine vs Raiden". Hercule by brolyeuphyfusion9500-d4w8jzs.png|Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Hercule Satan vs Dan Habiki". Yang Xiao Long-0.png|'Yang Xiao Long (RWBY, Rooster Teeth) in "Yang Xiao Long vs Tifa Lockhart"'. Astro Boy - with clothes (2009).png|Astro Boy (Astro Boy, Kodansha) in "Mega Man vs Astro Boy". Hawkeye Portrait Art.png|Hawkeye (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Green Arrow vs Hawkeye". Agumon-1.gif|Agumon (Digimon, Namco) in "Charizard vs Greymon". MvC3Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry, Capcom) in "Dante vs Bayonetta". Ganondorf SSB4.png|Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Bowser vs Ganon" (as Ganon). Ratchet & Clank.png|Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet and Clank, Sony) in "Ratchet and Clank vs Jak and Daxter". Flash.png|Flash (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "The Flash vs Quicksilver". Maxevil Lizard.jpeg|'Lizard (Marvel Comics, Disney) in my version of "Killer Croc vs Lizard"'. The clever investigator vector by nibrocrock-d84mt8z.png|'Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Michelangelo vs Vector"'. ShadowHedgehog.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Shadow the Hedgehog vs Venom"'. BlackCat.jpeg|'Black Cat (Marvel Comics, Disney) in my version of "Catwoman vs Black Cat"'. Feraligatr.png|'Feraligatr (Pokemon, Nintendo) in in my version of "Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale"'. Cornelia.jpeg|'Cornelia hale (W.I.T.C.H., Disney) in my version of the "W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale"'. Stitch.png|'Stitch (Lilo & Stitch, Disney) in my version of "Pikachu vs Stitch"'. Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon". Lucas SSBWU.png|Lucas (Earthbound, Nintendo) in "Lucas vs Blaze". 87Leonardo.jpeg|'Leonardo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in my version of "Leonardo vs Sam"'. 185px-Minion.jpg|'The Despicable Minion (Despicable Me, Universal) in my version of "Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Monion"'. Untitledsonic.png|'Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man" and my version of "Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man"'. SheDragon.jpg|'She-Dragon (Savage Dragon, Image Comics) in my version of "Amy Rose vs She-Dragon"'. Greninja.png|'Greninja (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Greninja vs Mai Shiranui"'. Erza Anime S2.png|'Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail, Kodansha) in my version of "Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet"'. Jack Sparrow.jpg|'Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney) in my version of "Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow" and Me and LionKeybladeWielder's version of "Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway"'. Godzilla 2014 the king himself by sonichedgehog2-d7c6v42.png|'Godzilla (Godzilla, Toho) in my version of "Superman vs Godzilla"'. Palutena.jpeg|'Palutena (Kid Icarus, Nintendo) in my version of "Celestia vs Palutena"'. Leatherhead.jpeg|'Leatherhead (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in my version of "Leatherhead vs Al Negator"'. Savage Dragon.jpg|'Savage Dragon (Savage Dragon, Image Comics) in "Hulk vs Savage Dragon"'. WinifredSandersonFullFace.png|Winifred Sanderson (Hocus Pocus, Disney) in the "Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale" and "Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II". CharizardSSB4.png|'Charizard (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Raphael vs Charizard"'. Shredder.jpeg|'Shredder (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in my version of "Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder"'. Lucario SSB4 Artwork.png|'Lucario (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Meta Knight vs Lucario"'. 250px-Peach SSB4.png|'Princess Peach (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of "Peach vs Lucina"'. KingKRoolDKJC.jpg|'King K. Rool (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of "King K. Rool vs Gruntilda"'. Batman 3.png|'Batman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Batman vs Solid Snake"'. Donald.jpg|'Donald Duck (Mickey and Friends, Disney) in my version of "Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck"'. Sulley.png|'James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Monsters, Inc./Monsters, University, Disney) in my version of "Shrek vs Sulley"'. Kingpin.jpg|Kingpin (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Lex Luthor vs Kingpin". 250px-Donkey Kong SSB4.png|'Donkey Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of the "DK Crew Battle Royale"'. Aladdin KHII.png|'Aladdin (Aladdin, Disney) in my version of the "Disney Heroes Battle Royale"'. Dr_John_Zoidberg.png|'Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama, Comedy Central) in my version of "Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken"'. Pit Uprising.png|'Pit (Kid Icarus, Nintendo) in my version of "Link vs Pit"'. Quellor.jpg|'Quellor (Teddy Ruxpin, World of Wonder) in my version of "No Heart vs Quellor"'. Mewtwo SSB4.png|'Mewtwo (Pokemon) in my version of "Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo"'. Blackdoom_pose0_flatten.png|'Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Andross vs Black Doom"'. MP9 Yoshi.png|'Yoshi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of "Yoshi vs Kazooie"'. Toadborg.jpg|'Toadborg (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars, Hasbro) in my version of "Overlord vs Toadborg"'. Chaos 0.png|Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Chaos vs Majin Buu". Smaug77.jpg|'Smaug (Lord of the Rings, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Smaug vs Jabberwocky"'. White Ranger.png|White Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Saban) in "Zitz vs White Ranger". 250px-009Blastoise.png|'Blastoise (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Blastoise vs Katara"'. ElsaPose.png|'Queen Elsa (Frozen, Disney) in my version of "Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa"'. Nerissa.jpg|Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H., Disney) in "Dark Queen vs Nerissa". Pinkie Pie.jpg|'Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony, Hasbro) in my version of "Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff"'. Overkill.jpg|'Scarlet Overkill (Despicable Me, Universal) in my version of "Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill"'. M. Bison.png|M. Bison (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Ganondorf vs M. Bison". Mako90scartoon.JPG|Mako the Shark (Savage Dragon, Image Comics) in "Traitor Battle Royale". Deadpool.png|'Deadpool (Marvel Comics, Disney) in my version of "Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel"'. 250px-Fox SSB4.png|'Fox McCloud (Star Fox, Nintendo) in my version of "Mario vs Fox McCloud".' EarlSinclair.jpg|'Earl Sinclair (Dinosaurs, Disney) in my version of "Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion"'. Juggernaut Portrait Art.png|Juggernaut (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Bane vs Juggernaut". Morrigan Aensland.png|'Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers, Capcom) in my version of "Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince"'. Yang Xiao Long-0.png|'Yang Xiao Long (RWBY, Rooster Teeth) in my version of "Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose"'. RiptorXBOXONE.jpg|Riptor (Killer Instinct, Microsoft) in "Riptor vs Dingodile". 7s-lust.png|'Lust (Full Metal Alchemist, Square Enix) in my version of "Rouge the Bat vs Lust"'. 87Donatello.jpg|Donatello (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Donatello vs Dan Hibiki". Groudon v 2 by xous54.png|'Groudon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Groudon vs Bowser"'. Scrooge.png|'Scrooge McDuck (Mickey and Friends, Disney) in "Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin"'. Pac.png|'Pac-Man (Pac-man, Namco) in "Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot"'. BanjoBear.jpg|'Banjo Bear (Banjo-Kazooie, Microsoft) in"Banjo vs Klonoa"'. Captain-america.png|Captain America (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Bane vs Captain America". Ulala.png|'Ulala (Space Channel 5, Sega) in "April O'Neil vs Ulala"'. Simba-0.png|'Simba (The Lion King, Disney) in "Simba vs The Beast"'. 200px-Bayonetta SSB4.png|'Bayonetta (Bayonetta, Sega) in "Bayonetta vs Ursula"'. DededeSmash4.jpg|'King Dedede (Kirby, Nintendo) in "King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs"'. Agumon-1.gif|Agumon (Digimon, Namco) in "Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia". 74-74035 dis mickey mouse prod.png|'Mickey Mouse (Mickey and Friends, Disney) in "Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog"'. Patrick Star.png|'Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon) in "Big the Cat vs Patrick Star".' Homer.jpg|'Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, Fox) in "Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson".' CinderFallProfilePicture1.png|'Cinder Fall (RWBY, Rooster Teeth) in "Cinder Fall vs Maleficent"'. Guldo.png|'Guldo (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Slippy Toad vs Guldo".' Jeanne Bayonetta 2 render.png|Jeanne (Bayonetta, Sega) in "Dark Pit vs Jeanne". Sailor moon by chrisemerald chaos z-d5etcq6.png|'Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon, Kodansha) in "Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon".' Ooogiedisney.png|'Oogie Boogie (Nightmare Before Christmas, Disney) in "Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs".' Lorelei.jpg|'Lorelei (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Lorelei va Malva".' Petey piranha lg.jpg|Petey Piranha (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Petey Piranha vs Mr. Patch". Krang.jpeg|'Krang (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Krang vs Reagan".' Pyrrha render.png|'Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY, Rooster Teeth) in "Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos".' Serena1.jpg|'Serena (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Misty vs Serena"'. Mojo Jojo.jpg|'Mojo Jojo (PowerPuff Girls, Warner Bros.) in "Plankton vs Mojo Jojo"'. Trixie vector.png|'Trixie (My Little Pony, Hasbro) in "Trixie vs Pudding".' Ariel mermaid.png|'Ariel (Little Mermaid, Disney) in "SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel".' Pete.png|Pete (Mickey & Friends, Disney) in "Pete VS Dr. Eggman". SuperSaiyan2Link Silver the hedgehog by mintenndo-d5uoref.png|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Ness vs Silver". EspioNew.png|Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Espio vs Greninja". Jeice.png|Jeice (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Jeice vs Blue Ranger". Falco SSBWU.png|'Falco Lombardi (Star Fox, Nintendo) in SuperSaiyan2Link's version of "Falco vs Jet"'. Cyrus Galactic .jpg|Cyrus (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Giovanni vs Cyrus". SparkHero.jpg|Sparky (Drawn to Life, 5th Cell) in "Finn the Human vs Sparky". Tien.png|Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Tien vs Combustion Man". Optimus Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime (Transformers, Hasbro) in "Optimus Prime vs Burning Gundam". Yamcha.png|Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Yamcha vs Jon Talbain" and "Yamcha vs Captain Falcon". Katara.png|Katara (Avatar, Nickelodeon) in "Katara vs Rain". Red Ranger.png|Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Saban) in "Burter vs Red Ranger". Cell Apro319.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Cell vs Annihilus". Image-1420404471.jpg|Krillin (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Krillin vs Aquaman". 74-74035 dis mickey mouse prod.png|'Mickey Mouse (Mickey and Friends, Disney) in SuperSaiyan2Link and Windini's version of "Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny"'. Image-1420569881.jpg|Dimentio (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Joka vs Dimentio". Captain Planet.png|'Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Warner Bros.) in "Captain Planet vs Aang"'. Frieza (J-Stars Victory Vs).png|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Frieza vs Cooler". Image-1420929770.jpg|Cia (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Lana vs Cia". 250px-Kirby SSB4.png|'Kirby (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby" (as Yarn Kirby)'. Image-1421434635.jpg|Count Bleck (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Fawful vs Count Bleck". Image-1421613310.jpg|Jay (Ninjago, Lego) in "Ninjago Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link). Natsu vestimenta2.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail, Kodansha) in "Natsu vs Akihiro". Image-1422235686.jpg|Vaati (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Vaati vs Majora". Image-1422921708.jpg|Midbus (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Midbus vs Morton Koopa". Gingkayeah.jpg|Gingka Hagane (BeyBlade, Shogakukan) in "Yugi vs Gingka" and "Gold vs Gingka Hagane". Lucas SSBWU.png|Lucas (EarthBound, Nintendo) in "Lucas vs Blaze". Oktavia von Seckendorff.jpg|Oktavia von Seckendorff (Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shaft) in Sayaka Miki vs Akihiro Dragoscale". Zekrom.png|Zekrom (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Zekrom vs Electric Dragon". 87Michelangelo.jpeg|'Michelangelo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Michelangelo vs Lemmy Koopa" and "TMNT vs Koopalings"'. Untitledsonic.png|'Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic vs Rainbow Dash" and "Gingka Hagane vs Sonic the Hedgehog".'. Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|Link (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Mario vs Link", "Toon Link vs Bowser, Jr." (as Toon Link), "Blue Link vs Yellow Toad" (as Blue Link), and "Mace Windu vs Purple Link" (as Purple Link). Hercule by brolyeuphyfusion9500-d4w8jzs.png|Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in the fanon version of "Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki". Ganondorf SSB4.png|Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Ganondorf vs Bowser". 87Leonardo.jpeg|'Leonardo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Leonardo vs Ludwig von Koopa" and "TMNT vs Koopalings"'. BlazeDecal.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Zelda vs Blaze the Cat". 87Donatello.jpg|Donatello (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "TMNT vs Koopalings". 87Raphael.jpg|Raphael (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "TMNT vs Koopalings". Shulk.png|Shulk (Xenoblade, Nintendo) in "Ness vs Shulk" and "Shulk vs Cloud". Kirito ALO.png|Kirito (Sword Arts Online, ASC II) in"Sparky vs Kirito". Kevin Levin (Ultimate).png|Kevin Levin (Ben 10, Warner Bros.) in "Kevin Levin ve Dark Pit". KenMasters.png|Ken Masters (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Ken Masters vs Robert Garcia". Erza Anime S2.png|'Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail, Kodansha) in "Erza Scarlet vs Roy"'. Dark Link (Hyrule Warriors).png|Dark Link (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Dark Link vs Agahnim". Guts.png|Guts (Berserk, Hakusensha) in "Guts vs Ganondorf". King Boo.png|King Boo (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Mario 64 DS Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link)". Jet the Hawk.png|Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Waluigi vs Jet the Hawk". ImageLlllkk.jpg|Heracles (Glory of Heracles, Data East) in "Heracles vs Jason Grace". Omega Shenron Trans.png|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Rayquaza vs Omega Shenron". Trunks.png|Trunks (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Trunks vs Chrono". Martian Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Martian Manhunter vs Piccolo". Zelos Status (ToS).jpg|Zelos Wilder (Tales of Symphonia, Namco) in "Sinon vs Zelos Wilder". Avatar Aang.png|Aang (Avatar, Nickelodeon) in "Aang vs Lucas". Rash.jpg|Rash (Battletoads, Microsoft) in "Rash vs Michelangelo". Beast Portrait Art.png|Beast (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Beast vs Blanka". Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|'Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Terrafin vs Knuckles the Echidna"'. CynthiaArt.png|Cynthia (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Lance vs Cynthia". Korra.jpg|Korra (Avatar, Nickelodeon) in "Korra vs Lloyd Garmadon". Captain Ginyu.png|Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "White Ranger vs Captain Ginyu". HughPKMN.jpg|Hugh (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Hugh vs Serena". Klein.png|Klein (Sword Arts Online, ASC II) in "Sokka vs Klein". Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|'Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Anakin Skywalker vs Luke Skywlaker" (being known as Anakin Skywalker at the time)'. Sans you okay.png|Sans (Undertale, tobyfox) in "Red vs Sans". Chara Render By Skodwarde.png|Chara (Undertale, tobyfox) in "Shulk vs Chara". Papyrus from undertale render by nibroc rock-d9c1tak.png|Papyrus (Undertale, tobyfox) in "Chili vs Papyrus". Dark Pit.png|Dark Pit (Kid Icarus, Nintendo) in "Claus vs Dark Pit". Sailor moon by chrisemerald chaos z-d5etcq6.png|'Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon, Kodansha) in "Sailor Moon vs Ichigo Momomiya".' Scouter Vegeta.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Vegeta vs Bowser". Bardock.png|Bardock (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Bardock vs Minato Namikaze". Nkstjoa Sesshomaru by niiigata-d57xt1b.png|Sesshōmaru (Inuyasha, Shogakukan) in "Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru". DOA5 Kasumi Render.png|'Kasumi (Dead or Alive, Tecmo) in "Jin Kazama vs. Kasumi"'. Ghost Rider.png|Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion". Ryu MVC3.jpg|Ryu Hoshi (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Liu Kang vs. Ryu" and "Ryu vs Kazuya Mishima". Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat).png|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Sub-Zero vs. Glacius". Ken masters of America .png|Ken Masters (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero". Johnny Cage MKX.png|Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Johnny Cage vs. Dan Hibiki". Akuma the badass.png|Akuma (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Shao Kahn vs. Akuma". Taki.png|Taki (Soulcalibur, Namco) in "Taki vs. Mileena". MercenaryTaoDragonBall..png|Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball Z, Shonen Jump) in "Mercenary Tao vs. Albert Wesker". Electro.jpg|Electro (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Electro vs. Cole McGrath". Altair.png|Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft) in the "Assassin's Creed Battle Royale". Avengers-The-Hulk-Stand-Up--pTRU1-17951692dt.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Hulk vs. Doomsday". Batman 3.png|'Batman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Batman vs Solid Snake"'. Raven Tekken.png|Raven (Tekken, Namco) in "Raven (Tekken) vs. Crimson Viper". Blippeddeeblah Olimar.png|Olimar (Pikmin, Nintendo) in "Captain Olimar vs Ant-Man". KLONOARULEZ.png|Klonoa (Klonoa, Namco) in "Rayman vs Klonoa". Magikarp.png|Magikarp (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Magikarp vs Animatonics". Gon.jpg|Gon (Gon, Kodansha) in "Aoyama Dinospike vs Gon". Starscream.jpg|Starscream (Transformers, Hasbro) in "Starscream vs The Animatronics". Mai shiranui extra artwork by geos9104-d4p1tgd.png|'Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters, SNK) in "Mai Shiranui vs Mileena"'. Doomguy.png|Doomguy (Doom, I.D. Software) in "Boba Fett vs Doomguy". Warioland Wario SSB4.png|'Wario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Wario vs Knuckles the Echidna"'. Ho-Oh.png|'Ho-Oh (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Dyna Blade vs Ho-Oh"'. Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|'Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Sith Lord Battle Royale"'. SJPA Loki 2.png|Loki (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Dio vs Loki". Eren jaeger render by buntglass-d7basba.png|Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan, Kodansha) in "Eren Jaeger vs King Kong". Scyther.png|'Scyther (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Scyther vs Levi Ackerman"'. Deadpool.png|'Deadpool (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Deadpool vs Kyoko"'. 250px-Mega Man SSB4.png|'Mega Man (Mega Man, Capcom) in "Mega Man vs Pulse Man"'. 250px-Donkey Kong SSB4.png|'Donkey Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Kraven the Hunter"'. Diddy Kong.png|'Diddy Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Kraven the Hunter"'. Kingpin.jpg|Kingpin (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Lex Luthor vs Kingpin". Ryu vs Roy-0.jpg|Mega Man EXE (Mega Man, Capcom) in "Mega Man EXE vs Kirito". Cell Apro319.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Doomsday vs. Cell". Kisame.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto, Shounen Jump) in "Arlong vs Kisame Hoshigaki". Mordecai.png|Mordecai (Regular Show, Warner Bros.) in "Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby". Rigby.png|Rigby (Regular Show, Warner bros.) in "Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby". Mewtwo SSB4.png|'Mewtwo (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "BlackWarGreymon vs Mewtwo"'. Robin Fire Emblem female.png|Robin (Fire Emblem, Nintendo) in "Robin vs. Lana". 250px-700Sylveon.png|Sylveon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Eeveeloution Battle Royale". Goliath by spiedyfan-d6d0sgp.png|'Goliath (Gargoyles, Disney) in "Hellboy vs Goliath"'. 250px-Peach SSB4.png|'Princess Peach (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Princess Peach vs Asuna Yuuki"'. Maleficent.png|Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty, Disney) in "Maleficent vs. Jafar". RavenAnimated.jpg|Raven (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Jean Grey vs. Raven". 87Donatello.jpg|Donatello (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Donatello vs Wendy O'Koopa". Hakumen.png|Hakumen (BlazBlue, Arc System Works) in "Hakumen vs. Archer". LarryKoopa.jpg|Larry Koopa (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Larry & Iggy Koopa vs Bebop and Rocksteady". IggyKoopa.jpg|Iggy Koopa (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Larry & Iggy Koopa vs Bebop and Rocksteady". Aquaman.png|Aquaman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Aquaman vs Namor the Sub-Mariner". Atrocitus.png|Atrocitus (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Ronan the Accuser vs Atrocitus". LOBO.png|Lobo (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Drax the Destroyer vs Lobo". Temari.png|Temari (Naruto, Shounen Jump) in "Temari vs Kagura". Optimus Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime (Transformers, Hasbro) in "Optimus Prime vs RX-78-2 Gundam". Beta Ray Bill Portrait Art.png|Beta Ray Bill (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Beta Ray Bill vs Bizarro". Magneto1full01.png|Magneto (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Magneto vs. Dr. Polaris". LionKeybladeWielder/Pokemon Trainer Lion Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|Link (Legend of Zelda, Nitendo) in "Link vs Lucina" and "Toon Link vs Diddy Kong" (as Toon Link). Mario SSB4 Artwork.png|'Mario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Super Mario Bros. 2 Battle Royale" and "Mario vs Spider-Man"'. Jack Sparrow.jpg|'Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney) in "Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway"'. Ho-Oh.png|'Ho-Oh (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Ho-Oh vs Birdramon"'. Luke skywalker render by aracnify-d92wav8.png|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars, Disney) in "Luke Skywalker vs Percy Jackson". Mewtwo SSB4.png|'Mewtwo (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Mewtwo vs Blaze the Cat" and "Ganondorf vs Mewtwo"'. Feraligatr.png|'Feraligatr (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pokemon Protagonist Battle Royale"'. Dan Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Dan Hibiki vs Goomba". Raikou.png|Raikou (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Johto Legendary Beasts Battle Royale". Luigi Pose - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|'Luigi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Luigi vs Falco Lombardi"'. Arceus.png|Arceus (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Goku vs Arceus". Giratina-origin-forme-copy.png|Giratina (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Giratina vs Meta Knight". WallyPKMN.jpg|Wally (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "May vs Wally". CharizardSSB4.png|'Charizard (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Charizard vs Spyro the Dragon" and the "Pokemon Battle Royale (MEGA REMATCH)" (as Mega Charizard X)'. Simba-0.png|'Simba (The Lion King, Disney) in "Simba vs The Beast"'. Patrick Star.png|'Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon) in "Patrick Star vs Dan Hibiki"'. Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|'Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Darth Vader vs Magneto"'. Shrek-it Ralph Wreck-it Ralph.jpg|'Wreck-it Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph, Disney) in "Sulley vs Wreck-it Ralph"'. Ironman.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Iron Man vs Darth Vader". Probably the only big the cat render ever made by nibrocrock-d84koo3.png|Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Dan Hibiki vs Big the Cat". 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|'Bowser (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Bowser vs M. Bison" and Shrek-it Ralph's version of "Groudon vs Bowser"'. Mysterio.jpg|Mysterio (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "The Riddler vs Mysterio". Freddy Krueger.jpg|Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street, Warner Bros.) in "Freddy Krueger vs Scarecrow". Superman DC Comics.jpg|Superman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Justice League Battle Royale". The Joker.png|Joker (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Jeff the Killer vs The Joker". Galactus.jpg|Galactus (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Galactus vs Andross". Akuma the badass.png|Akuma (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Scorpion vs Akuma". Mario SSB4 Artwork.png|'Mario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Mario vs SpongeBob SquarePants"'. Ryu MVC3.jpg|Ryu Hoshi (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Ryu vs Sub-Zero". Bane.png|Bane (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Bane vs Zangief". Don Kanonji-1-.jpg|Don Kanonji (Bleach, Shounen Jump) in "Dan Hibiki vs Don Kanonji". MercenaryTaoDragonBall..png|Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Mercenary Tao vs Gen". Sonic-generations--modern-tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Donatello vs Tails". Warioland Wario SSB4.png|'Wario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Sly Cooper vs Wario"'. Wolverine Portrait Art.png|Wolverine (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Batman vs Wolverine". Majin Buu.png|'Majin Buu (Dragon Ball, Shounen Jump) in "Shadow the Hedgehog vs Majin Buu"'. Hercule by brolyeuphyfusion9500-d4w8jzs.png|Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Hercule Satan vs Gaston" and "Ash Ketchum vs Hercule Satan". Doc doom.png|Dr. Doom (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Doctor Doom vs Frieza". DOOMSDAY.png|Doomsday (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Doomsday vs Broly". Sandymayne.png|Mr. Sandman (Punch-Out!!, Nintendo) in "Mr. Sandman vs Balrog". Image-1421613623.jpg|Cole (Ninjago, Lego) in "Cole vs Tremor". Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Harley Quinn vs Mileena". CellJr.png|Cell Jr. (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Cell Jr. vs Bowser Jr." LOBO.png|Lobo (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Deadpool vs Lobo". 250px-Kirby SSB4.png|'Kirby (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Kirby vs Yoshi"'. King K. Rool Artwork - Jungle Climber.png|'King K. Rool (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Killer Croc vs King K. Rool"'. OriginGiratina.png|Giratina (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Shao Kahn vs Giratina". MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Link vs Meta Knight". Spiderman.jpeg|'Spider-Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Spider-Man vs Kirito"'. Scouter Vegeta.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z, SHounen Jump) in "Wolverine vs Vegeta". Raiden (Mortal Kombat).png|Raiden (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Pikachu vs Raiden". Godzilla 2014 the king himself by sonichedgehog2-d7c6v42.png|'Godzilla (Godzilla, Toho) in "Godzilla vs Smaug"'. Big the cat 10 KingVegeta.jpg|King Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "King Vegeta vs Black Doom". Smaug77.jpg|'Smaug (Lord of the Rings, Warner Bros.) in "EnderDragon vs Smaug"'. Hagrid.jpg|Hagrid (Hary Potter, Warner Bros.) in "Hagrid vs Chewbacca". Chewbacca.png|Chewbacca (Star Wars, Disney) in "Shrek vs Chewbacca". JawsDM0108 468x347.jpg|Jaws (Jaws, Universal) in "Mosasaurus vs Jaws". Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|'Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic Heroes Battle Royale" and "FreddyKrueger vs Knuckles"'. Sonic-generations--modern-tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic Heroes Flight Battle Royale". Herobrine.png|Herobrine (MineCraft, Mojang) in "Freddy Fazbear vs Herobrine". Bane.png|Bane (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Bark the Polar Bear vs Bane". Wither-boss-640x640 3385152.jpg|The Wither (Minecraft, Mojang) in "The Wither and Minecraft mobs vs Freddy and the Animatronics". Avengers-The-Hulk-Stand-Up--pTRU1-17951692dt.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Donkey Kong vs Hulk" and "Hulk vs Blanka". Darthmaul detail-4.png|Darth Maul (Star Wars, Disney) in "Darth Maul vs Spider-Man". Ra's al Ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Ra's al Ghul vs The Shredder". 250px-Kirby SSB4.png|'Kirby (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Goku vs Kirby"'. ShadowHedgehog.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Shadow vs Stitch".' Beast Portrait Art.png|Beast (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Beast (Disney) vs Beast (Marvel)". Untitledsonic.png|'Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Minecraft steve vs sonic" and "Archie Sonic vs Segata Sanchiro"'. Robotnik.jpeg|'Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Dr. Eggman vs Kingpin"'. Dan Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Dan Hibiki vs Creeper". Akuma the badass.png|Akuma (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Akuma vs Iron Fist". Yamcha.png|Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Amy Rose vs Yamcha". Green Arrow 1.png|Green Arrow (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) 8in "Han Solo vs Green Arrow". Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|'Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Lex Luthor vs Darth Vader"'. 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|'Bowser (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Bowser vs Darth Sidious"'. 956882-scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Springtrap vs Scarecrow". Broly 11.png|Broly (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Wolverine vs Broly'. Majin Buu.png|'Majin Buu (Dragon Ball, Shounen Jump) in "Majin Buu vs Jigglypuff"'. Ironman.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Emmet vs Iron Man". Guts.png|Guts (Berserk, Hakusensha) in "Guts vs Leonidas". Po.jpg|'Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks) in "Ryu vs Po"'. WaluigiWarioLandU.png|Waluigi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Jar Jar Binks vs Waluigi". Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Espio vs Scorpion". Gaston.png|'Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, Disney) in "Gaston vs Clayton"'. The clever investigator vector by nibrocrock-d84mt8z.png|'Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Killer Croc vs Vector"'. Fi Artwork.png|Fi (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Fi vs Omochao". DededeSmash4.jpg|'King Dedede (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Scrooge McDuck vs King Dedede"'. Bardock.jpg|Bardock (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Jor-El vs Bardock". RobotnikNega.jpg|Robotnik Nega (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Dry Bowser vs Eggman Nega". GandalfRB.jpg|Gandalf (Lord of the Rings, Warner Bros.) in "Gandalf vs Voldemort". Luigi Pose - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|'Luigi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Luigi vs Big the Cat".' 74-74035 dis mickey mouse prod.png|'Mickey Mouse (Mickey and Friends, Disney) in "Mickey Mouse vs Yoda".' CinderFallProfilePicture1.png|'Cinder Fall (RWBY, Rooster Teeth) in "Kylo Ren vs Cinder Fall"'. Ridley.jpg|Ridley (Metroid, Nintendo) in "Mace Windu vs Ridley". Qui-Gon Jinn.png|Qui-Gon Jinn (Star Wars, Disney) in "Qui-Gon Jinn vs Albus Dumbledore". Obi Wan Kenobi.png|Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars, Disney) in "Old Mentor Battle Royale". Gogeta46Power Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Vorhees (Friday the 13th, Warner Bros.) in "Jeff theKiller vs Jason Vorhees". 250px-Mega Man SSB4.png|'Mega Man (Mega Man, Capcom) in "Mega Man vs RoboCop".' Hollows(Bleach).jpg|Hollows (Bleach, Shonen Jump) in "Titans vs Hollows". Frieza (J-Stars Victory Vs).png|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z, Shonen Jump) in "Lord Frieza vs Lord Boros". SamGideon.jpg|Sam Gideon (Vanquish, Sega) in "Master Chief vs Sam Gideon". Randy.png|Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham, Disney) in "Star Butterfly vs Randy Cunningham". Sans.jpg|Sans (Undertale, tobyfox) in "Sans vs Sepulchure". Mojo Jojo.jpg|'Mojo Jojo (PowerPuff Girls, Warner Bros.) in "Plankton vs Mojo Jojo"'. Losers Official Show Star wars battlefront boba fett render by zero0kiryu-d9gey84.png|Boba Fett (Star Wars, Disney) in "Boba Fett vs Samus Aran" (both original and remastered versions). Shang Tsung Apro319.png|Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Akuma vs Shang Tsung". Wonder Woman-0.png|Wonder Woman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Rogue vs Wonder Woman". 1000px-Goomba look NSMBU.png|Goomba (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Goomba vs Koopa Troopa". Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Goomba vs Koopa Troopa". Mike Haggar.png|Mike Haggar (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Mike Haggar vs Zangief". 87Michelangelo.jpeg|'Michelangelo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale"'. 87Donatello.jpg|Donatello (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale". 87Raphael.jpg|Raphael (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale". Zitz.jpg|Zitz (Battletoads, Microsoft) in "Zitz vs Leonardo". RiptorXBOXONE.jpg|Riptor (Killer Instinct, Microsoft) in "Yoshi vs Riptor". Darkstalkers Felicia.png|'Felicia (Darkstalkers, Capcom) in "Felicia vs Taokaka"'. KratosMK9.png|Kratos (God of War, Sony) in "Kratos vs Spawn". Bomberman-0.png|Bomberman (Bomberman, Konami) in "Bomberman vs Dig Dug". ShadowHedgehog.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Vegeta vs Shadow the Hedgehog"'. Mario SSB4 Artwork.png|'Mario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Mario vs Sonic"'. Harry Potter.png|Harry Potter (Harry Potter, Warner Bros.) in "Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter". Chun li by br1ll0-d66pkh6.png|'Chun-Li (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Chun-Li vs Mai Shiranui"'. Starscream.jpg|Starscream (Transformers, Hasbro) in "Starscream vs Rainbow Dash". Doomguy.png|Doomguy (Doom, I.D. Software) in "Master Chief vs Doomguy". Robotnik.jpeg|'Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Wily"'. Dr. Wily.png|Dr. Wily (Mega Man, Capcom) in "Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Wily". 250px-Zelda SSB4.png|Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Zelda vs Peach". Raiden (Mortal Kombat).png|Raiden (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Thor vs Raiden". Cloud Strife (SSB4).png|Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy, Square Enix) in "Link vs Cloud Strife". Batman 3.png|'Batman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Batman vs Spider-Man"'. 250px-Pikachu SSB4.png|'Pikachu (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pikachu vs Blanka"'. Goku (Base).png|Goku (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Goku vs Superman" (first fight and rematch). Lion-O HQ.png|Lion-O (ThunderCats, Rankon Bass) in "He-Man vs Lion-O". M. Bison.png|M. Bison (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Shao Kahn vs M. Bison". Ryu Hayabusa.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden, Tecmo) in "Ryu Hayabusa vs Strider Hiryu". Ivy Valentine.png|Isabella "Ivy" Valentine (Soul Calibur, Namco) in "Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine vs Black Orchid". Bucky O'Hare.jpg|'Bucky O'Hare (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars, Hasbro) in "Fox vs Bucky"'. The Terminator.jpg|Terminator (Terminator, Fox) in "Terminator vs Robocop". Luigi Pose - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|'Luigi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Luigi vs Tails"'. Venusaur Apro319.png|Venusaur (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pokemon Battle Royale". CharizardSSB4.png|'Charizard (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Kanto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale" and "Charizard vs Greymon"'. Sektor.png|Sektor (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Fulgore vs Sektor". Gamera.jpg|Gamera (Gamera, Kadokawa Pictures) in "Godzilla vs Gamera". Captain-america.png|Captain America (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Captain America vs Batman". Tigerzord.jpg|White Tigerzord (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Saban) in "Tigerzord vs Epyon". Ryu MVC3.jpg|Ryu Hoshi (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Ryu vs Scorpion". Deathstroke.png|Deathstroke (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Deadpool vs Deathstroke". Majin Buu.png|'Majin Buu (Dragon Ball, Shounen Jump) in "Kirby vs Majin Buu"'. Ragna the Bloodedge-0.png|Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue, Arc System Works) in "Ragna the Bloodedge vs Sol Badguy". GaaraShippuden1.png|Gaara (Naruto, Shounen Jump) in "Gaara vs Toph Beifong". Segata Sanshiro.gif|Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn commercials, Sega) in "Chuck Norris vs Segata Sanshiro". Nightmare.png|Nightmare (Soul Calibur, Namco) in "Guts vs Nightmare". Lex Luthor.PNG|Lex Luthor (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Iron Man vs Lex Luthor". Beast Portrait Art.png|Beast (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Beast vs Goliath". Sam Fisher.png|Sam Fisher (Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, Ubisoft) in"Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher". Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|'Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Darth Vader vs Dr. Doom"'. Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|'Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Donkey Kong vs Knuckles"'. Wolverine Portrait Art.png|Wolverine (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Wolverine vs Raiden". Dan Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki". Tifa Lockheart.png|Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy, Square Enix) in "Yang Xiao Long vs Tifa Lockhart". Megaman.png|'Mega Man (Mega Man, Capcom) in "Mega Man vs Astro Boy"'. Green Arrow 1.png|Green Arrow (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Green Arrow vs Hawkeye". 200px-Bayonetta SSB4.png|'Bayonetta (Bayonetta, Sega) in "Dante vs Bayonetta".' 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|'Bowser (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Bowser vs Ganon"'. Jak & Daxter.jpg|Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter, Sony) in "Ratchet and Clank vs Jak and Daxter". Quicksilver.png|Quicksilver (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "The Flash vs Quicksilver". Maxevil Killer Croc.png|Killer Croc (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Killer Croc vs The Lizard". 87Michelangelo.jpeg|'Michelangelo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in my version of "Michelangelo vs Vector"'. Pete.png|'Pete (Mickey Mouse and Friends, Disney) in my version of "Pete vs Bowser"'. 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|'Bowser (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of "Pete vs Bowser" and my version of "Groudon vs Bowser"'. Venom.jpg|'Venom (Marvel Comics, Disney) in my version of "Shadow the Hedgehog vs Venom"'. Catwoman.jpeg|Catwoman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Catwoman vs Black Cat". Meganium.png|Meganium (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale". Typhlosion by xous54.png|Typhlosion (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale". HayLin.jpeg|'Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H., Disney) in my version of the "W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale"'. Taranee.jpeg|Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H., Disney) in "W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale". Irma.jpeg|Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H., Disney) in "W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale". Will.jpeg|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H., Disney) in "W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale". 250px-Pikachu SSB4.png|'Pikachu (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Pikachu vs Stitch"'. Scyther.png|'Scyther (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon"'. BlazeDecal.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Lucas vs Blaze". Sam(TS).jpeg|'Sam (Totally Spies, Marathon) in my version of "Leonardo vs Sam"'. 148px-Rabbid.jpg|'Raving Rabbid (Rayman, Ubisoft) in my version of "Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion"'. Spiderman.jpeg|'Spider-Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in my version of "Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man"'. Amy rose new render by nibrocrock-d867m1u.png|'Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) in my version of "Amy Rose vs She-Dragon" and my version of "Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose"'. Mai shiranui extra artwork by geos9104-d4p1tgd.png|'Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters, SNK) in my version of "Greninja vs Mai Shiranui"'. Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|'Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet"'. Captain Hook.png|'Captain Hook (Peter Pan, Disney) from my version of "Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow"'. Superman DC Comics.jpg|Superman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Superman vs Godzilla". Princess celestia by kooner01-d50xbdc.png|'Princess Celestia (My Little Pony, Hasbro) in my version of "Celestia vs Palutena"'. Negator.jpeg|'Al Negator (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars, Hasbro) in my version of "Leatherhead vs Al Negator"'. Avengers-The-Hulk-Stand-Up--pTRU1-17951692dt.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Hulk vs Savage Dragon". MS.jpg|Mary Sanderson (Hocus Pocus, Disney) in "Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale". SarahS.jpg|'Sarah Sanderson (Hocus Pocus, Disney) in my version of the "Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale"'. Audrey 2.jpg|'Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II"'. 87Raphael.jpg|Raphael (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Raphael vs Charizard". Robotnik.jpeg|'Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Dr. Eggman vs the Shredder" and "Pete VS Dr. Eggman"'. MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Meta Knight vs Lucario". Lucina Smash Render.png|'Lucina (Fire Emblem, Nintendo) in my version of "Peach vs Lucina"'. Gruntilda.png|'Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie, Microsoft) in my version of "King K. Rool vs Gruntilda"'. Fourarms.jpg|'Four Arms (Ben 10, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince"'. Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal gear, Konami) in "Batman vs Solid Snake". Daffy.jpg|'Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck"'. Shrek clipart4.png|Shrek (Shrek, DreamWorks) in "Shrek vs Sulley". Lex Luthor.PNG|Lex Luthor (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Lex Luthor vs Kingpin". Tiny Kong.png|Tiny Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil)". Lanky kong.png|Lanky Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil)". Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong 64).png|'Chunky Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of the "DK Crew Battle Royale"'. Diddy Kong.png|'Diddy Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of the "DK Crew Battle Royale"'. Peter Pan KHII.png|'Peter Pan (Peter Pan, Disney) in my version of the "Disney Heroes Battle Royale"'. Tarzan.png|Tarzan (Tarzan, Disney) in "Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil)". Hercules KHII.png|Hercules (Hercules, Disney) in "Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil)". Ernie.jpg|Ernie the Chicken (Family Guy, FOX) in "Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken". Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|Link (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Link vs Pit". NoHeart.jpg|'No Heart (Care Bears, American Greetings) in my version of "No Heart vs Quellor"'. Ryu MVC3.jpg|Ryu Hoshi (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo". Andross.jpg|'Andross (Star Fox, Nintendo) in my version of "Andross vs Black Doom"'. KazooieTooie1.png|'Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie, Microsoft) in my version of "Yoshi vs Kazooie"'. Overlord.jpg|'Overlord (Savage Dragon, Image Comics) in my version of "Overlord vs Toadborg"'. Majin Buu.png|'Majin Buu (Dragon Ball, Shounen Jump) in my version of "Chaos vs Majin Buu" and "Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon"'. Jabberwocky.jpg|'Jabberwocky (Alice in Womderland) in my version of "Smaug vs Jabberwocky"'. Zitz.jpg|Zitz (Battletoads, Microsoft) in "Zitz vs White Ranger". Katara.png|Katara (Avatar, Nickelodeon) in "Katara vs Blastoise". Princess Elise the Third.jpg|Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa". Dark Queen (Battletoads).jpg|Dark Queen (Battletoads, Microsoft) in "Dark Queen vs Nerissa". Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff". Megaman.png|'Mega Man (Mega Man, Capcom) in my version of "Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man"'. Rattlesnake.jpg|'Rattlesnake Jake (Rango, Nickelodeon) in my version of "Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill"'. Ganondorf SSB4.png|Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Ganondorf vs M. Bison". Snively Profile - Digital Copy.jpg|Snively Kintobor (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Traitor Battle Royale". Starscream.jpg|Starscream (Transformers, Hasbro) in "Traitor Battle Royale". 2511073-443004 baxter.jpeg|Baxter Stockman (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Traitor Battle Royale" (as a mutant fly). Conker.png|Conker the Squirrel (Conker, Microsoft) in "Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel". Mario SSB4 Artwork.png|'Mario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of "Mario vs Fox McCloud"'. Father_of_the_Pride_Larry.jpg|Larry the Lion (Father of the Pride, DreamWorks) in "Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion". Bane.png|Bane (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Bane vs Juggernaut" and "Bane vs Captain America". Edward Kenway.png|Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft) in "Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway". Dingodile.jpg|'Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot, Activision) in my version of "Riptor vs Dingodile"'. Rouge the Bat.png|'Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Rouge the Bat vs Lust"'. Dan Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Donatello vs Dan Hibiki". The Penguin.jpg|'The Penguin (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Scrooge McDuck vs The Penguin"'. Crash Bandicoot.jpg|'Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot, Activision) in "Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot"'. April.jpg|'April O'Neil (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "April O'Neil vs Ulala"'. Beast KH.png|'Beast (Beauty and the Beast, Disney) in "Simba vs The Beast"'. Ursula.jpg|'Ursula (The Little Mermaid, Disney) in "Bayonetta vs Ursula"'. Mr. Krabs.png|'Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon) in "King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs"'. Lucy Heartfilia.jpg|'Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail, Kodansha) in "Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia"'. Kermit.jpg|'Kermit the Frog (Muppets, Disney) in "Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog"'. Probably the only big the cat render ever made by nibrocrock-d84koo3.png|Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Big the Cat vs Patrick Star". Hercule by brolyeuphyfusion9500-d4w8jzs.png|Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson". Maleficent.png|Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty, Disney) in "Cinder Fall vs Maleficent". Slippy.png|'Slippy Toad (Star Fox, Nintendo) in "Slippy Toad vs Guldo".' Dark Pit.png|Dark Pit (Kid Icarus, Nintendo) in "Dark Pit vs Jeanne". Randall.jpg|'Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc./Monsters, University, Disney) in "Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs".' 100px-XY Malva.png|'Malva (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Lorelei vs Malva".' Mr. Patch.jpg|Mr. Patch (Banjo-Kazooie, Microsoft) in "Petey Piranha vs Mr. Patch". Reagan.jpg|Reagan (Conker, Microsoft) in "Krang vs Reagan". Black Widow.jpg|Black Widow (Marvel Comics, Disney) in 'Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos'. Misty.jpg|Misty (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Misty vs Serena". Sheldon J. Plankton.png|'Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon) in "Plankton vs Mojo Jojo"'. Pudding!.jpg|'Pudding (Space Channel 5, Sega) in "Trixie vs Pudding".' Spongebunge.jpg|'SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon) in "SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel"'. SuperSaiyan2Link Ness.png|'Ness (Mother/Earthbound, Nintendo) in SuperSaiyan2Link's version of "Ness vs Silver" and "Ness vs Shulk"'. Greninja.png|'Greninja (Pokemon, Nintendo) in SuperSaiyan2Link's version of "Espio vs Greninja"'. Blue Ranger.png|Blue Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Saban) in "Jeice vs Blue Ranger". Jet the Hawk.png|Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Jet the Hawk vs Falco Lombardi". GiovanniPKMN.jpg|Giovanni (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Giovanni vs Cyrus". Finn the Human.png|Finn (Adventure Time, Warner Bros.) in "Finn the Human vs Sparky". Combustion_Man.jpg|Combustion Man (Avatar, Niickelodeon) in "Tien vs Combustion Man". BurningGundam.jpg|Burning Gundam (Gundam, Sunrise Inc.) in "Optimus Prime vs Burning Gundam". Jon Talbain.png|Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers, Capcom) in "Yamcha vs Jon Talbain". Rain (MK9).png|Rain (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Katara vs Rain". Burter.png|Burter (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Burter vs Red Ranger". Image-1420303100.jpg|Annihilus (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Cell vs Annihilus". Aquaman.png|Aquaman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Krillin vs Aquaman". Bugs Bunny.png|'Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes, Warner Bros.) in SuperSaiyan2Link and Windini's version of "Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny"'. KlonoaJoka.jpg|Joka (Klonoa, Namco) in "Joka vs Dimentio". Avatar Aang.png|Aang (Avatar, Nickelodeon) in "Captain Planet vs Aang". Cooler.png|Cooler (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Frieza vs Cooler". Lana Transparent Render.png|Lana (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Lana vs Cia". Mario SSB4 Artwork.png|'Mario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby" (as Paper Mario) and "Mario vs Link"'. 180px-Fawful Artwork - Superstar Saga.png|Fawful (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Fawful vs Count Bleck". Image-1421613718.jpg|Zane (Ninjago, Lego) in "Ninjago Battle Royale". Image-1421613623.jpg|Cole (Ninjago, Lego) in "Ninjago Battle Royale". Image-1421613521.jpg|Kai (Ninjago, Lego) in "Ninjago Battle Royale". Skull Kid Majora Mask.png|Majora (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Vaati vs Majora". Rayquaza.png|'Rayquaza (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Akihiro vs Rayquaza" and "Rayquaza vs Omega Shenron"'. MortonKoopaJR.jpg|Morton Koopa, Jr. (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Midbus vs Morton Koopa" and "TMNT vs Koopalings". Red Ranger.png|Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Saban) in "Aoyama vs Red Ranger". Yugi.jpg|Yugi Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh!, Shounen jump) in "Yugi vs Gingka". BlazeDecal.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Lucas vs Blaze". Sayaka Miki Render.png|Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shaft) in "Sayaka Miki vs Akihiro Dragoscale". Spyro.png|'Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon, Activision) in "Akihiro vs Spyro the Dragon"'. Pit Uprising.png|'Pit (Kid Icarus, Nintendo) in "Pit vs Akihiro"'. Mami.png|Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shaft) in "Mami Tomoe vs Cole Dragoscale". Electric Dragon.png|Electric Dragon (DragonCity, Social Point) in "Zekrom vs Electric Dragon". LemmyKoopa.jpg|Lemmy Koopa (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Michelangelo vs Lemmy Koopa" and "TMNT vs Koopalings". Rainbowtongue.jpg|'Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, Hasbro) in "Sonic vs Rainbow Dash"'. Bowserjr MP9.png|'Bowser, Jr. (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Toon Link vs Bowser, Jr."'. Dan Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki". Guts.png|Guts (Berserk, Hakusensha) in "Guts vs Hachiro Sukaidoragon". 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|'Bowser (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Ganondorf vs Bowser" and "Vegeta vs Bowser"'. LudwigVonKoopa.jpg|Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Leonardo vs Ludwig von Koopa" and "TMNT vs Koopalings". 250px-Zelda SSB4.png|Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Zelda vs Blaze the Cat". Toad-0.png|Toad (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Blue Link vs Yellow Toad" (as Yellow Toad). Kirito ALO.png|Kirito (Sword Arts Online, ASC II) in "Kirito vs Akihiro Dragoscale". LarryKoopa.jpg|Larry Koopa (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "TMNT vs Koopalings". IggyKoopa.jpg|Iggy Koopa (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "TMNT vs Koopalings". RoyKoopa.png|'Roy Koopa (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "TMNT vs Koopalings"'. WendyOKoopa.jpg|Wendy O' Koopa (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "TMNT vs Koopalings". 342px-MaceWindu CN.png|Mace Windu (Star Wars, Disney) in "Mace Windu vs Purple Link". SparkHero.jpg|Sparky (Drawn to Life, 5th Cell) in "Sparky vs Kirito". Dark Pit.png|Dark Pit (Kid Icarus, Nintendo) in "Kevin Levin vs Dark Pit". White Ranger.png|White Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Saban) in "Noble Six vs Green Ranger" (as Green Ranger) and "White Ranger vs Captain Ginyu". Garcia.jpg|Robert Garcia (Art of Fighting, SNK) in "Ken Masters vs Robert Garcia". Roy SSB4.png|'Roy (Fire Emblem, Nintendo) in "Erza Scarlet vs Roy"'. Agahnim.jpg|Agahnim (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Dark Link vs Agahnim". Ganondorf SSB4.png|Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Guts vs Ganondorf". KingChilly.jpg|King Chilly (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Mario 64 DS Battle Royale". Goomboss.jpg|Goomboss (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Mario 64 DS Battle Royale". KingBobomb.jpg|King Bob-omb (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Mario 64 DS Battle Royale". WaluigiWarioLandU.png|Waluigi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Waluigi vs Jet the Hawk". Jason.jpg|Jason Grace (Percy Jackson, Fox) in "Heracles vs Jason Grace". Chrono.jpg|Chrono (Chrono, Square Enix) in "Trunks vs Chrono". Render de Piccolo.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Martian Manhunter vs Piccolo". Sinon render by scope10-d699g5r.png|Sinon (Sword Arts Online, ASC II) in "Sinon vs Zelos Wilder". Lucas SSBWU.png|Lucas (Earthbound, Nintendo) in "Aang vs Lucas". 87Michelangelo.jpeg|'Michelangelo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Rash vs Michelangelo"'. Blanka.png|Blanka (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Beast vs Blanka". Series 1 Terrafin.jpg|Terrafin (Spyro, Activision) in "Terrafin vs Knuckles the Echidna". LancePKMN.jpg|Lance (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Lance vs Cynthia". Garmadon.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon (Ninjago, Lego) in "Korra vs Lloyd Garmadon". Serena1.jpg|'Serena (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Hugh vs Serena"'. 255px-Cloud SSB4.png|Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy, Square Enix) in "Shulk vs Cloud". GoldPKMN.jpg|Gold (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Gold vs Gingka Hagane". Sokka.png|Sokka (Avatar, Nickelodeon) in "Sokka vs Klein". Luke skywalker render by aracnify-d92wav8.png|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars, Disney) in "Anakin Skywalker vs Luke Skywalker". Captain Falcon character portrait-0.png|Captain Falcon (F-Zero, Nintendo) in "Yamcha vs Captain Falcon". Imagered.jpg|Red (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Red vs Sans". Shulk.png|Shulk (Xenoblade, Nintendo) in "Shulk vs Chara". Imagechilij.jpg|Chili (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Chili vs Papyrus". Claus.jpg|Claus (Earthbound, Nintendo) in "Claus vs Dark Pit". Ichigo Momomiya.jpeg|Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew, Kodnasha) in "Sailor Moon vs Ichigo Momomiya". Gingkayeah.jpg|Gingka Hagane (BeyBlade, Shogakukan) in "Gingka Hagane vs Sonic the Hedgehog". Minato render.png|Minato Namikaze (Naruto, Shounen Jump) in "Bardock vs Minato Namikaze". Nkstjoa Vergil Devil Trigger.gif|Vergil (Devil May Cry, Capcom) in "Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru". Jin Kazama.jpg|Jin Kazama (Tekken, Namco) in "Jin Kazama vs. Kasumi". Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion". Liu Kang MKvsDCU.png|Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Liu Kang vs. Ryu". Glacius.png|Glacius (Killer Instinct, Microsoft) in "Sub-Zero vs. Glacius". Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat).png|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero". Dan Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Johnny Cage vs. Dan Hibiki". Shao Kahn.png|Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Shao Kahn vs. Akuma". Mortal Kombat Mileena.png|Mileena (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Taki vs. Mileena". Albert Wesker.png|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil, Capcom) in "Mercenary Tao vs. Albert Wesker". Cole MacGrath.png|Cole McGrath (inFAMOUS, Sony) in "Electro vs. Cole McGrath". Connor.png|Connor (Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft) in the "Assassin's Creed Battle Royale". Ezio Auditore da Firenze.png|Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Credd, Ubisoft) in the "Assassin's Creed Battle Royale". DOOMSDAY.png|Doomsday (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Hulk vs. Doomsday". Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal gear, Konami) in "Batman vs Solid Snake". Crimson Viper UMVC3.png|Crimson Viper (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Raven (Tekken) vs. Crimson Viper". Kazuya-mishima.png|Kazuya Mishima (Tekken, Namco) in "Ryu vs Kazuya Mishima". Blippeddeeblah Ant man.png|Ant-Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Olimar vs Ant-Man". Rayman.png|Rayman (Rayman, Ubisoft) in "Rayman vs Klonoa". NightmareFreddy.png|Freddy Fazbear (5 Nights at Freddy's, Steam Software) in "Magikarp vs the Animatronics" and "Starscream vs the Animatronics". Toy Bonnie.png|Bonnie (5 Nights at Freddy's, Steam Software) in "Magikarp vs Animatronics" and "Starscream vs Animatronics". Nightmare Foxy.png|Foxy (5 Nights at Freddy's, Steam Software) in "Magikarp vs Animatronics" and "Starscream vs Animatronics". Chica.png|Chica (5 Nights at Freddy's, Steam Software) in "Magikarp vs Animatronics" and "Starscream vs Animatronics". Mortal Kombat Mileena.png|Mileena (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Mai Shiranui vs Mileena". Star wars battlefront boba fett render by zero0kiryu-d9gey84.png|Boba Fett (Star Wars, Disney) in "Boba Fett vs Doomguy". Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|'Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Wario vs Knuckles the Echidna"'. DynaBlade.jpg|Dyna Blade (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Ho-Oh vs Dyna Blade". Count Dooku.jpeg|Count Dooku (Star Wars, Disney) in "Sith Lord Battle Royale". Darthmaul detail-4.png|Darth Maul (Star Wars, Disney) in "Sith Lord Battle Royale". DioBrando jojoeoh.png|Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Shounen Jump) in "Dio Brando vs Loki". King Kong (Full Body).png|King Kong (King Kong, Universal) in "Eren Jaeger vs King Kong". Levi Ackerman.png|Levi Ackerman (Attack on Titan, Kodansha) in "Scyther vs Levi Ackerman". Kyoko Sakura.png|Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shaft) in "Deadpool vs Kyoko". Pulse Man.jpg|Pulse Maqn (Pulse Man, Sega) in "Mega Man vs Pulse Man. Kraven.jpg|Kraven the Hunter (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Kraven the Hunter". Proto Man.png|Proto Man (Mega Man, Capcom) in "Proto Man vs Zero". ZeroUmvc3.png|Zero (Mega Man, Capcom) in "Proto Man vs Zero". Lex Luthor.PNG|Lex Luthor (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Lex Luthor vs Kingpin". Kirito ALO.png|Kirito (Sword Arts Online, ASC II) in "Kirito vs Megaman.EXE" DOOMSDAY.png|Doomsday (DC Comics, Warner Bros. ) in "Cell vs Doomsday". Arlong.png|Arlong (One Piece, Shounen Jump) in "Arlong vs Kisame". Finn the Human.png|Finn (Adventure Time, Warner Bros.) in "Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby". Jake the Dog.png|Jake the Dog (Adventure Time, Warner Bros.) in "Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby". BlackWarGreymon.png|BlackWarGreymon (Digimon, Namco) in "Mewtwo vs BlackWarGreymon". Lana Transparent Render.png|Lana (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Robin vs Lana". Jolteon.png|'Jolteon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Eeveelution Battle Royale"'. Flareon.png|Flareon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Eeveelution Battle Royale". 250px-196Espeon.png|Espeon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Eeveelution Battle Royale". 250px-197Umbreon.png|Umbreon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Eeveelution Battle Royale". 250px-470Leafeon.png|Leafeon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Eeveelution Battle Royale". 250px-471Glaceon.png|Glaceon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Eeveelution Battle Royale". Vaporeon.png|Vaporeon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Eeveelution Battle Royale". Hellboy.jpg|Hellboy (Hellboy, Dark Horse Comics) in "Hellboy vs Goliath". Asuna.jpg|Asuna (Sword Arts Online, ASC II) in "Peach vs Asuna". Jafar.png|Jafar (Aladdin, Disney) in "Maleficent vs Jafar". Jean Grey MVC3.png|'Jean Grey (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Jean Grey vs Raven"'. WendyOKoopa.jpg|Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Donatello vs Wendy O. Koopa". Archer-UBW.jpg|Archer (Fate/stay night, TYPE-MOON) in "Archer vs Hakumen". 2591393-rocksteady bebop cartoon laser pistols.jpg|'Rocksteady and Bebop (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Larry & Iggy Koopa vs Bebop and Rocksteady"'. Namor the Sub-Mariner.png|Namor the Sub-Mariner (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Aquaman vs Namor". Ronan the Accuser 2.png|Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Ronan the Accuser vs Atrocitus". Drax the Destroyer.jpg|Drax the Destroyer (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Drax the Destroyer vs Lobo". Kagura.jpg|Kagura (Inuyasha, Shounen Jump) in "Temarivs Kagura". Gundam.jpg|RX-78-2 Gundam (Gundam, Sunrise Inc.) in "Optimus Prime vs XR-78-2 Gundam". Bizarro.jpg|Bizarro (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Beta Ray Bill vs Bizarro". Dr. Polaris.jpg|Dr. Polaris (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Magneto vs Dr. Polaris". LionKeybladeWielder/Pokemon Trainer Lion Lucina Smash Render.png|'Lucina (Fire Emblem, Nintendo) in "Link vs Lucina"'. Toad-0.png|Toad (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Super Mario Bros. 2 Battle Royale". Luigi Pose - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|'Luigi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Super Mario Bros. 2 Battle Royale"'. 250px-Peach SSB4.png|'Princess Peach (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Super Mario Bros. 2 Battle Royale"'. Edward Kenway.png|Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft) in "Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway". Birdramon t.gif|Birdramon (Digimon, Namco) in "Ho-Oh vs Birdramon". Percy Jackson.png|Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson, Fox) in "Luke Skywalker vs Percy Jackson". BlazeDecal.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Mewtwo vs Blaze". Sceptile.png|'Sceptile (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pokemon Protagonist Battle Royale"'. CharizardSSB4.png|'Charizard (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pokemon Protagonist Battle Royale"'. 1000px-Goomba look NSMBU.png|Goomba (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Dan Hibiki vs Goomba". Ganon.jpg|Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Ganondorf vs Mewtwo". Entei.png|Entei (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Johto Legendary Beasts Battle Royale". Suicune.png|Suicune (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Johto Legendary Beasts Battle Royale". Falco SSBWU.png|'Falco Lombardi (Star Fox, Nintendo) in "Luigi vs Falco Lombardi"'. Goku (Base).png|Goku (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Goku vs Arceus". 250px-Meta Knight SSB4.png|Meta Knight (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Giratina vs Meta Knight". May Pokemon.jpg|'May (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "May vs Wally"'. Spyro.png|'Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon, Activision) in "Charizard vs Spyro the Dragon"'. Beast KH.png|'Beast (Beauty and the Beast, Disney) in "Simba vs The Beast"'. Spiderman.jpeg|'Spider-Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Mario vs Spider-Man"'. 250px-009Blastoise.png|'Blastoise (Pokemon, Nintendo) in the "Pokemon Battle Royale (MEGA REMATCH)" (as Mega Blastoise)'. 250px-003Venusaur.png|Venusaur (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pokemon Battle Royale (Mega Rematch)" (as Mega Venusaur). Dan Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Patrick Star vs Dan Hibiki". Magneto1full01.png|Magneto (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Darth Vader vs Magneto". Diddy Kong.png|'Diddy Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Toon Link vs. Diddy Kong"'. Shrek-it Ralph Sulley.png|'James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Monsters, Inc./Monsters, University, Disney) in "Sulley vs Wreck-it Ralph"'. Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|'Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Iron Man vs Darth Vader"'. Dan Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Dan Hibiki vs Big the Cat" and "Dan Hibiki vs Don Kanonji".. M. Bison.png|M. Bison (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Bowser vs M. Bison". Riddler 009.jpg|The Riddler (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "The Riddler vs Mysterio". 956882-scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Freddy Krueger vs Scarecrow". Batman 3.png|'Batman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Justice League Battle Royale" and "Batman vs Wolverine"'. Wonder Woman-0.png|Wonder Woman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Justice League Battle Royale". Flash.png|Flash (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Justice League Battle Royale". Andross.jpg|'Andross (Star Fox, Nintendo) in "Galactus vs Andross"'. Scorpion (IGAU).png|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Scorpion vs Akuma". Spongebunge.jpg|'SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon) in "Mario vs SpongeBob SquarePants"'. Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat).png|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Ryu vs Sub-Zero". Zangief.gif|Zangief (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Bane vs Zangief". Gen.jpg|Gen (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Mercenary Tao vs Gen". 87Donatello.jpg|Donatello (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Donatello vs Tails". Sly Cooper.png|Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper, Sony) in "Sly Cooper vs Wario". ShadowHedgehog.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Shadow the Hedgehog vs Majin Buu"'. Gaston.png|'Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, Disney) in "Hercule Satan vs Gaston"'. Frieza (J-Stars Victory Vs).png|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Dr. Doom vs Frieza". Broly 11.png|Broly (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Doomsday vs Broly". Balrog.png|Balrog (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Mr. Sandman vs Balrog". Tremor.png|Tremor (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Cole vs Tremor". Mortal Kombat Mileena.png|Mileena (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Harley Quinn vs Mileena". Ash Ketchum.jpg|'Ash Ketchum (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Hercule Satan vs Ash Ketchum"'. Bowserjr MP9.png|'Bowser, Jr. (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Cell, Jr. vs Bowser, Jr."'. Deadpool.png|'Deadpool (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Deadpool vs Lobo"'. 1000px-Goomba look NSMBU.png|Goomba (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Goomba vs Octorok". Octorok.jpg|Octorok (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Goomba vs Octorok". Yoshi by mintenndo-d63bkdw-1.png|'Yoshi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Kirby vs Yoshi"'. Groudon v 2 by xous54.png|'Groudon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in Shrek-it Ralph's version of "Groudon vs Bowser"'. Killer Croc.png|Killer Croc (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Killer Croc vs King K. Rool". Shao Kahn.png|Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Shao Kahn vs Giratina". Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|Link (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo) in "Link vs Meta Knight". Kirito ALO.png|Kirito (Sword Arts Online, ASC II) in "Spider-Man vs Kirito". Wolverine Portrait Art.png|Wolverine (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Wolverine vs Vegeta". 250px-Pikachu SSB4.png|'Pikachu (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pikachu vs Raiden"'. Smaug77.jpg|'Smaug (Lord of the Rings, Warner Bros.) in "Godzilla vs Smaug"'. Big the cat 10 Blackdoom_pose0_flatten.png|'Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "King Vegeta vs Black Doom"'. Enderdragon.png|EnderDragon (Minecraft, Mojang) in "EnderDragon vs Smaug". Chewbacca.png|Chewbacca (Star Wars, Disney) in "Hagrid vs Chewbacca". Shrek clipart4.png|Shrek (Shrek, DreamWorks) in "Shrek vs Chewbacca". Mosasaur.jpg|Mosasaurus (Jurrasic Park, Universal) in "Mosasaurs vs Jaws". The clever investigator vector by nibrocrock-d84mt8z.png|'Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic Heroes Power Battle Royale"'. Probably the only big the cat render ever made by nibrocrock-d84koo3.png|Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic Heroes Power Battle Royale" and "Luigi vs Big the Cat". SA3 Omega.png|E-123: Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic Heroes Power Battle Royale". Charmy Bee.png|Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic Heroes Flight Battle Royale". Cream the Rabbit.png|Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic Heroes Flight Battle Royale". Rouge the Bat.png|'Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic Heroes Flight Battle Royale"'. NightmareFreddy.png|Freddy Fazbear (5 Nights at Freddy's, Steam Software) in "Freddy Fazbear vs Herobrine" and "Wither and the Minecraft Mobs vs Freddy and the Animatronics". Bark.png|Bark the Polar Bear (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Bark the Polar Bear vs Bane". 250px-Donkey Kong SSB4.png|'Donkey Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Donkey Kong vs Hulk"'. Spiderman.jpeg|'Spider-Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Darth Maul vs Spider-Man" and "Mario vs Spider-Man".' Shredder.jpeg|'Shredder (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Ra's al Ghul vs The Shredder".' Goku (Base).png|Goku (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Goku vs Kirby". Blanka.png|Blanka (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Hulk vs Blanka". Stitch.png|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch, Disney) in "Shadow vs Stitch". Beast KH.png|'Beast (Beauty and the Beast, Disney) in "Beast (Disney) vs Beast (Marvel)"'. Minecraft-diamond-armor-steve-with-diamond-sword-b32iuwzc.png|Steve (Minecraft, Mojang) in "Minecraft steve vs sonic". Kingpin.jpg|Kingpin (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Dr. Eggman vs Kingpin". Minecraft-Creeper-psd66277.png|Creeper (Minecraft, Mojang) in "Dan Hibiki vs Creeper". Iron fist.png|Iron Fist (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Akuma vs Iron Fist". Amy rose new render by nibrocrock-d867m1u.png|'Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) in "Amy Rose vs Yamcha"'. StarWars-Han Solo.png|Han Solo (Star Wars, Disney) in "Han Solo vs Green Arrow". Lex Luthor.PNG|Lex Luthor (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Lex Luthor vs Darth Vader". Dark Sidious (2).PNG|Darth Sidious (Star Wars, Disney) in "Bowser vs Darth Sidious". Springtrap png.png|Springtrap (5 Nights at Freddy's, Steam Software) in "Springtrap vs Scarecrow". Wolverine Portrait Art.png|Wolverine (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Wolverine vs Broly". Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Jigglypuff vs Majin Buu". Freddy Krueger.jpg|Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street, Warner Bros.) in "Freddy Krueger vs Knuckles". LM-Emmett.png|Emmet (Lego Movie, Lego) in "Emmet vs Iron Man". Leonidas.jpg|Leonidas (300, Warner Bros.) in "Guts vs Leonidas". Ryu MVC3.jpg|Ryu Hoshi (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Ryu vs Po". Jar jar.jpg|Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars, Disney) in "Jar Jar Binks vs Waluigi". Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Espio vs Scorpion". Clayton KH.png|Clayton (Tarzan, Disney) in "Gaston vs Clayton". Killer Croc.png|Killer Croc (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Killer Croc vs Vector". Omochao.png|Omochao (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Fi vs Omochao". Segata Sanshiro.gif|Segata Sanchiro (Sega Saturn commercials, Sega) in "Archie Sonic vs Segata Sanchiro". Scrooge.png|'Scrooge McDuck (Mickey and Friends, Disney) in "Scrooge McDuck King Dedede"'. Download-1436373074.jpg|Jor-El (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Jor-El vs Bardock". Dry Bowser.jpeg|Dry Bowser (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Dry Bowser vs Eggman Nega". Lord Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter, Warner Bros.) in "Gandalf vs Voldemort". Yoda.png|Yoda (Star Wars, Disney) in "Mickey Mouse vs Yoda". Kylo ren 2 render by aracnify-d9ante7.png|Kylo Ren (Star Wars, Disney) in "Kylo Ren vs Cinder Fall". 342px-MaceWindu CN.png|Mace Windu (Star Wars, Disney) in "Mace Windu vs Ridley". Harry Potter - Albus Dumbledore-0.png|Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter, Warner Bros.) in "Qui-Gon Jinn vs Albus Dumbledore". Bo' Rai Cho MKA.png|Bo' Rai CHo (Mortal Kombat, Warner Bros.) in "Old Mentor Battle Royale". Goukenart.jpg|Gouken (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Old Mentor Battle Royale". Oogway icon.png|'Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks) in "Old Mentor Battle Royale.' Master Roshi.png|Master Roshi (Dragon Ball Z, Shounen Jump) in "Old Mentor Battle Royale". Gogeta46Power RoboCop Apro319.png|RoboCop (RoboCop, MGM) in "Mega Man vs RoboCop". Titans.jpg|Titans (Attack on Titan, Kondansha) in "Titans vs hollows". Lord Boros.jpg|Lord Boros (One-Punch Man, Shueisha) in "Lord Frieza vs Lord Boros". Master Chief.jpg|Master Chief (Halo, Microsoft) in "Master Chief vs Sam Gideon". Star butterfly by star butterfly-d8ei5hm.png|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Disney) in "Star Butterfly vs Randy Cunningham". 250px-SepulchureWounded.png|Sepulchure (DragonFable, Artix Entertainment) in "Sans vs Sepulchure". Sheldon J. Plankton.png|'Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon) in "Plankton vs Mojo Jojo"'. Totals: Combatants who are completely winners: *Agumon *Akuma *'Aladdin' *Altair Ibn-La'Ahad *Arceus *'Ariel' *Astro Boy *Atrocitus *'Banjo' *Bardock *Beta Ray Bill *'Black Cat' *Black Orchid *Captain Ginyu *'Captain Jack Sparrow' *'Captain Planet' *Cell *Cell, Jr. *Chaos *Chara *Cia *'Cinder Fall' *Clank *'Cornelia Hale' *Count Bleck *Cynthia *Cyrus *Dante *Dark Link *'Despicable Minion' *Dig Dug *Dimentio *Dr. Doom *'Dr. Zoidberg' *Don Kanonji *'Donald Duck' *'Earl Sinclair' *Electro *Eren Jaeger *'Erza Scarlet' *'Feraligatr' *Fi *'Fox McCloud' *Fulgore *Galactus *Gandalf *Ghost Rider *Giratina *'Godzilla' *'Goliath' *Gon *Gundam Epyon *'Guldo' *Hagrid *Hakumen *Harley Quinn *Hawkeye *He-Man *Heracles *Herobrine *'Ho-Oh' *Hollows *'Homer Simpson' *Hugh *Iron Man *Jason Voorhees *Jaws *Jay *Jeanne *Jeice *Johnny Cage *Joker *Juggernaut *'Kasumi' *Ken Masters *Kevin Levin *King Boo *'King Dedede' *'King K. Rool' *King Vegeta *'Kirby' *Kisame Hoshigaki *Klein *Korra *'Krang' *Krillin *'Leatherhead' *'Leonardo' *'Lizard' *Lobo *Loki *'Lorelei' *'Lucario' *'Lust' *Magikarp *Mako the Shark *Martian Manhunter *MegaMan.EXE *Mercenary Tao *'Mewtwo' *'Mickey Mouse' *Midbus *Miles "Tails" Prower *Mr. Sandman *'Mojo Jojo' *Mordecai *'Morrigan Aensland' *Mysterio *Natsu Dragneel *Nerissa *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Oktavia von Seckendorff *Olimar *Omega Shenron *'Oogie Boogie' *Optimus Prime *'Pac-Man' *'Palutena' *Papyrus *'Patrick Star' *'Pete' *'Petey Piranha' *'Pinkie Pie' *'Po the Panda' *'Pyrrha Nikos' *'Queen Elsa' *'Quellor' *Qui-Gon Jinn *Ra's al Ghul *Raiden (Metal Gear) *Raikou *Randy Cunningham *Rash *Ratchet *Raven (DC Comics) *Raven (Tekken) *Ridley *Rigby *Robin *Robotnik Nega *'Rogue' *'Sailor Moon' *Sam Gideon *Samus Aran *Sans *'Savage Dragon' *'Scarlet Overkill' *Sesshōmaru *'She-Dragon' *Silver the Hedgehog *'Simba' *Sol Badguy *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *Spawn *Strider Hiryu *Sylveon *Taki *Taokaka *Temari *Thor *Tien *'Toadborg' *'Toph Beifong' *Trixie *Trunks *'Ulala' *Vegeta *Wally *'Wario' *Winifred Sanderson *Wither *'Wreck-it Ralph' *Yamcha *'Yang Xiao Long' *Zekrom *Zelos Wilder Combatants with more wins and less losses: *Beast (Marvel Comics) *'Blastoise' *'Darth Vader' *'Deadpool' *Donatello *'Donkey Kong' *Espio the Chameleon *Frieza *Gingka Hagane *Guts *Hercule Satan *Hulk *Link *Luke Skywalker *'Mai Shiranui' *'Princess Peach' *Shulk *'Smaug' *Superman *'Vector the Crocodile' *'Yoshi' Combatants with equal wins and losses: *Aang *Aquaman *Bane *'Bayonetta' *'Bebop' *'Black Doom' *Broly *Captain America *'Charizard' *Chewbacca *Cole *Darth Maul *Doomguy *Doomsday *'Falco Lombardi' *Flash *Freddy Krueger *'Gaston' *Green Arrow *'Greninja' *'Groudon' *Iggy Koopa *'James P. "Sulley" Sullivan' *Jet the Hawk *Katara *Kingpin *Klonoa *'Knuckles the Echidna' *Koopa Troopa *Larry Koopa *Lucas *Magneto *Maleficent *Master Chief *'Mega Man' *'Metal Sonic' *Octorok *'Pit' *Proto Man *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) *'Rainbow Dash' *Red Ranger *Riptor *RoboCop *'Rocksteady' *Ryu Hoshi *Scarecrow *Scorpion *'Scrooge McDuck' *'Scyther' *'Serena' *'Shadow the Hedgehog' *'Shredder' *Solid Snake *Sparky *'Stitch' *Waluigi *Zangief *Zero Combatants with more losses and less wins: *'Batman' *Big the Cat *Blanka *Blaze the Cat *'Bowser' *Dan Hibiki *Dark Pit *'Diddy Kong' *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman " Robotnik' *Ganondorf *Kirito *'Luigi' *M. Bison *'Majin Buu' *'Mario' *Meta Knight *'Michelangelo' *Raphael *Shao Kahn *'Spider-Man' *Starscream *Sub-Zero *White Ranger *Wolverine Combatants who are completely losers: *Agahnim *'Al Negator' *Albert Wesker *Albus Dumbledore *'Amy Rose' *'Andross' *Annihilus *Ant-Man *'April O'Neil' *Archer *Arlong *'Ash Ketchum' *Asuna Yuuki *'Audrey II' *Balrog *Bark the Polar Bear *Baxter Stockman *'Beast (Disney)' *Birdramon *Bizarro *BlackWarGreymon *Black Widow *Blue Ranger *Bo' Rai Cho *Boba Fett *Bomberman *Bonnie *'Bowser Jr.' *'Bucky O'Hare' *'Bugs Bunny' *Burning Gundam *Burter *Captain Falcon *'Captain James Hook' *Catwoman *Charmy Bee *Chica *Chili *Cole McGrath *Crimson Viper *Chrono *'Chun-Li' *'Chunky Kong' *Claus *Clayton *Cloud Strife *Combustion Man *Conker the Squirrel *Connor *Cooler *Count Dooku *'Crash Bandicoot' *Cream the Rabbit *Creeper *'Daffy Duck' *Dark Queen *Darth Sidious *Daxter *Deathstroke *'Dingodile' *Dio Brando *Dr. Polaris *Dr. Albert W. Wily *Drax the Destroyer *Dry Bowser *Dyna Blade *E-123: Omega *Edward Kenway *Electric Dragon *Emmet *EnderDragon *Entei *Ernie the Chicken *Espeon *Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Fawful *'Felicia' *Finn *Flareon *'Fourarms' *Foxy *Freddy Fazbear *Gaara *Gamera *Gen *Giovanni *Glaceon *Glacius *Goku *Gold *Goomba *Goomboss *Gouken *'Gruntilda Winkybunion' *Han Solo *Harry Potter *'Hay Lin' *Hellboy *Hercules *Ichigo Momomiya *Irma Lair *Iron Fist *Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *'Jabberwocky' *Jafar *Jak *Jake the Dog *Jar Jar Binks *Jason Grace *'Jean Grey' *Jin Kazama *Jigglypuff *Joka *'Jolteon' *Jon Talbain *Jor-El *Kagura *Kai *'Kazooie' *Kazuya Mishima *'Kermit the Frog' *Killer Croc *King Bob-omb *King Chilly *King Kong *Kraven the Hunter *Kratos *Kylo Ren *Kyoko Sakura *Lana *Lance *Lanky Kong *Larry the Lion *Leafeon *Lemmy Koopa *Leonidas *Levi Ackerman *Lion-O *Lloyd Garmadon *Lord Boros *Lord Voldemort *'Lucina' *'Lucy Heartfilia' *Ludwig von Koopa *Mace Windu *Majora *'Malva' *Mami Tomoe *Mary Sanderson *Master Roshi *'May' *Meganium *Mike Haggar *Mileena *Minato Namikaze *'Mr. Krabs' *'Mr. Patch' *Misty *Morton Koopa, Jr. *Mosasaurus *Namor the Sub-Mariner *'Ness' *Nightmare *'No Heart' *Omochao *'Oogway' *'Overlord' *'Penguin' *Percy Jackson *'Peter Pan' *Piccolo *'Pikachu' *'Princess Celestia' *Princess Elise the Third *Princess Zelda *Pudding *Pulse Man *Quicksilver *Ragna the Bloodedge *Rain *'Randall Boggs' *'Rattlesnake Jake' *'Raving Rabbid' *Rayman *'Rayquaza' *Reagan *Red *Riddler *Robert Garcia *Ronan the Accuser *'Rouge the Bat' *'Roy' *'Roy Koopa' *RX-78-2 Gundam *Ryu Hayabusa *'Sam' *Sam Fisher *'Sarah Sanderson' *Sayaka Miki *'Sceptile' *Segata Sanshiro *Sektor *Sepulchure *Shang Tsung *'Sheldon J. Plankton' *Shrek *Sinon *'Slippy Toad' *Sly Cooper *Snively Kintobor *Sokka *'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Springtrap *'Spyro the Dragon' *Star Butterfly *Steve *Suicune *Taranee Cook *Tarzan *Terminator *Terrafin *Tifa Lockhart *Tiny Kong *Titans *Toad *Tremor *Typhlosion *Umbreon *'Ursula' *Vaporeon *'Venom' *Venusaur *Vergil *Wendy O. Koopa *Will Vandom *Wonder Woman *Yoda *Yugi Muto *Zane *Zitz Combatants by company and series *Activison: **Crash Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot, Dingodile **Spyro the Dragon: Spyro the Dragon, Terrafin *American Greetings: No Heart *Arc System Works: Sol Badguy **BlazBlue: Hakumen, Ragna the Bloodedge, Taokaka *Artix Entertainment: Sepulchure *ASC II: **Sword Arts Online: Asuna Yuuki, Kirito, Klein, Sinon *Capcom: Strider Hiryu, Vergil **DarkStalkers: Felicia, Jon Talbain, Morrigan Aensland **Devil May Cry: Albert Wesker, Dante **Mega Man: Dr. Albert W. Wily, Mega Man, MegaMan.EXE, Proto Man, Zero **Street Fighter: Akuma, Balrog, Blanka, Chun-Li, Crimson Viper, Dan Hibiki, Gen, Gouken, Ken Masters, M. Bison, Mike Haggar, Ryu Hoshi, Zangief *Comedy Central: Dr. Zoidberg *Dark Horse Comics: Hellboy *Data East: Heracles *Disney: Captain Jack Sparrow, Earl Sinclair, Goliath, Hercules, Jabberwocky, Kermit the Frog, Maleficent, Oogie Boogie, Queen Elsa, Randy Cunningham, Simba, Star Butterfly, Stitch, Wreck-it Ralph **Aladdin: Aladdin, Jafar **Beauty and the Beast: Beast, Gaston **Hocus Pocus: Mary Sanderson, Sarah Sanderson, Winifred Sanderson **Little Mermaid:Ariel, Ursula **Marvel Comics: Annihilus, Ant-Man, Beast, Beta Ray Bill, Black Cat, Black Widow, Captain America, Deadpool, Dr. Doom, Drax the Destroyer, Electro, Galactus, Ghost Rider, Hawkeye, Hulk, Iron Fist, Iron Man, Jean Grey, Juggernaut, Kingpin, Kraven the Hunter, Lizard, Loki, Magneto, Mysterio, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Quicksilver, Rogue, Ronan the Accuser, Spider-Man, Thor, Venom, Wolverine **Mickey and Friends: Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Pete, Scrooge McDuck **Monsters, Inc./Monsters, University: James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Randall Boggs **Peter Pan: Captain James Hook, Peter Pan **Star Wars: Boba Fett, Chewbacca, Count Dooku, Darth Maul, Darth Sidious, Darth Vader, Han Solo, Jar Jar Binks, Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda **Tarzan: Clayton, Tarzan **W.I.T.C.H.: Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Irma Lair, Nerissa, Taranee Cook, Will Vandom *DreamWorks: Larry the Lion,Shrek **Kung Fu Panda: Oogway, Po the Panda *5th Cell: Sparky *Fox: Ernie the Chicken, Homer Simpson, Terminator **Percy Jackson: Jason Grace, Percy Jackson *Hakusensha: Guts *Hasbro: **Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars: Al Negator, Bucky O'Hare, Toadborg **My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash, Trixie **Transformers: Optimus Prime, Starscream *I.D. Software: Doomguy *Image Comics: Spawn **Savage Dragon: Mako the Shark, Overlord, Savage Dragon, She-Dragon *Kadokawa Pictures: Gamera *Kodansha: Astro Boy, Gon, Ichigo Momomiya, Sailor Moon **Attack on Titan: Eren Jaeger, Levi Ackerman, Titans **Fairy Tail: Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel *Konami: Bomberman **Metal Gear: Raiden, Solid Snake *Lego: Emmet **Ninjago: Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd Garmadon, Zane *Marathon: Sam *Mattel: He-Man *MGM: RoboCop *Microsoft: Master Chief **Banjo-Kazooie: Banjo, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Kazooie, Mr. Patch **BattleToads: Dark Queen, Rash, Zitz **Conker: Conker the Squirrel, Reagan **Killer Instinct: Black Orchid, Fulgore, Glacius, Riptor *Mojang: **Minecraft: Creeper, EnderDragon, Herobrine, Steve, Wither *Namco: Dig Dug, Pac-Man, Zelos Wilder **Digimon: Agumon, Birdramon, BlackWarGreymon **Klonoa: Joka, Klonoa **Soul Calibur: Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Nightmare, Taki **Tekken: Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Raven *Nickelodeon: Rattlesnake Jake **Avatar: Aang, Combustion Man, Katara, Korra, Sokka, Toph Beifong **SpongeBob SquarePants: Mr. Krabs, Patrick Star, Sheldon J. Plankton, SpongeBob SquarePants **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: April O'Neil, Baxter Stockman, Bebop, Donatello, Krang, Leatherhead, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Rocksteady, Shredder *Nintendo: Captain Falcon, Mr. Sandman, Olimar, Shulk **Earthbound: Claus, Lucas, Ness **Fire Emblem: Lucina, Robin, Roy **Kid Icarus: Dark Pit, Palutena, Pit **Kirby: Dyna Blade, King Dedede, Kirby, Meta Knight **Legend of Zelda: Agahnim, Cia, Dark Link, Fi, Ganondorf, Lana, Link, Majora, Octorok, Princess Zelda **Metroid: Ridley, Samus Aran **Pokemon: Arceus, Ash Ketchum, Blastoise, Charizard, Chili, Cynthia, Cyrus, Entei, Espeon, Feraligatr, Flareon, Giovanni, Giratina, Glaceon, Gold, Greninja, Groudon, Ho-Oh, Hugh, Jigglypuff, Jolteon, Lance, Leafeon, Lorelei, Lucario, Magikarp, Malva, May, Meganium, Mewtwo, Misty, Pikachu, Raikou, Rayquaza, Red, Sceptile, Scyther, Serena, Suicune, Sylveon, Typhlosion, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Venusaur, Wally, Zekrom **Star Fox: Andross, Falco Lombardi, Fox McCloud, Slippy Toad **Super Mario: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Chunky Kong, Count Bleck, Diddy Kong, Dimentio, Donkey Kong, Dry Bowser, Fawful, Goomba, Goomboss, Iggy Koopa, King Bob-omb, King Boo, King Chilly, King K. Rool, Koopa Troopa, Lanky Kong, Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Luigi, Mario, Midbus, Morton Koopa, Jr., Petey Piranha, Princess Peach, Roy Koopa, Tiny Kong, Toad, Waluigi, Wario, Wendy O. Koopa, Yoshi *Rankin/Bass: Lion-O *Rooster Teeth: **RWBY: Cinder Fall, Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long *Saban: **Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, White Ranger *Sega: Pulse Man, Sam Gideon, Segata Sanshiro **Bayonetta: Bayonetta, Jeanne **Sonic the Hedgehog: Amy Rose, Bark the Polar Bear, Big the Cat, Black Doom, Blaze the Cat, Chaos, Charmy Bee, Cream the Rabbit, Dr. Eggman, E-123: Omega, Espio the Chameleon, Jet the Hawk, Knuckles the Echidna, Metal Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, Omochao, Princess Elise the Third, Robotnik Nega, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Snively Kintobor, Sonic the Hedgehog, Vector the Crocodile **Space Channel 5: Pudding, Ulala *Shaft: **Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Kyoko Sakura, Mami Tomoe, Oktavia von Seckendorff, Sayaka Miki *Shogakukan: Gingka Hagane, Sesshōmaru *Shounen Jump: Arlong, Hollows, Kagura, Yugi Muto **Dragon Ball Z: Bardock, Broly, Burter, Captain Ginyu, Cell, Cell, Jr., Cooler, Frieza, Goku, Guldo, Hercule Satan, Jeice, King Vegeta, Krillin, Majin Buu, Master Roshi, Mercenary Tao, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Tien, Trunks, Vegeta, Yamcha **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Dio Brando, Don Kanonji **Naruto: Gaara, Kisame Hoshigaki, Minato Namikaze, Temari *Shueisha: Lord Boros *SNK: Mai Shiranui, Robert Garcia *Social Point: Electric Dragon *Sony: Cole McGrath, Kratos, Sly Cooper **Jak and Daxter: Daxter, Jak **Ratchet and Clank: Clank, Ratchet *Square Enix: Chrono, Lust **Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart *Steam Software: **5 Nights at Freddy's: Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy Fazbear, Springtrap *Sunrise Inc.: **Gundam: Burning Gundam, Gundam Epyon, RX-78-2 Gundam *Tecmo: Kasumi, Ryu Hayabusa *tobyfox: **Undertale: Chara, Papyrus, Sans *Toho: Godzilla *TYPE-MOON: Archer *Ubisoft: Sam Fisher **Assassin's Credd: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Connor, Edward Kenway, Ezio Auditore da Firenze **Rayman: Raving Rabbid, Rayman *Universal: Jaws, King Kong, Mosasaurus **Despicable Me: Despicable Minion, Scarlet Overkill *Warner Bros.: Audrey II, Captain Planet, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Leonidas, Mojo Jojo **Adventure Time: Finn, Jake the Dog **Ben 10: Fourarms, Kevin Levin **DC Comics: Aquaman, Atrocitus, Bane, Batman, Bizarro, Catwoman, Deathstroke, Dr. Polaris, Doomsday, Flash, Green Arrow, Harley Quinn, Joker, Jor-El, Killer Croc, Lobo, Martian Manhunter, Penguin, Ra's al Ghul, Raven, Riddler, Scarecrow, Superman, Wonder Woman **Harry Potter: Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort **Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck **Lord of the Rings: Gandalf, Smaug **Mortal Kombat: Bo' Rai Cho, Johnny Cage, Mileena, Raiden, Rain, Scorpion, Sektor, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Sub-Zero, Tremor **Regular Show: Mordecai, Rigby *W.O.W.: Quellor Category:Blog posts Category:Maxevil